With the vigorous development of Computer Numerical Control (CNC), machining accuracy is continuously improved and widely applied to precision machine industries. However, with an aim of quality consistency for machining products, inspecting rules of quality management accuracy need to be passed. Currently, some products are inspected manually; however, manual inspection not only costs time but also has limitations for measurement accuracy. Thus, digital automatic inspection technics is gradually imported into markets.
Among nowadays inspections of quality management, according to needs of the products, plural types of inspected items can be determined, for example, inspected items of the vehicle wheel may include central hub, diameter of the aluminum wheel, Pitch Circle Diameter (PCD), Degree of deflection, flatness, position, thickness of the protruding edge, and so on, wherein some of the aforesaid items are classified as Dimensional Tolerances which can be inspected directly. However, some other items are classified as Geometric Tolerances, such as position, PCD and so on, usually need to be adaptability measured and ensured by manually comparison through tools, for example, a Micrometer.
However, if the traditional manual inspection for quality control is conducted in the automated production line, not only the detection accuracy is limited, but also time cost is increased, especially in precision machine production.
Accordingly, adoption of the automatic inspecting system in the automated production line is necessary for improving speeds of product quality management, so as for increasing the whole producing efficiency.